Lo que sintió Booth cuando nació su BB
by Madamemoon
Summary: Una versión de lo que pasaba en la mente de Booth el dia que nació su hija


Una vista de lo que pensaba Booth el dia que su hija nació

Los personajes de bones no me pertenecen….

Finalmente ha llegado ese dia tan esperado, por fin conoceré esa carita de angel que tendrá los ojos de su madre, ese color azul que desde que lo vi, me enamore de el. No puedo concentrarme mi preocupación es demasiada por la vida de mi mujer y de mi hija, ella confía plenamente en que podrá sola con el parto pero estoy seguro que me sentiría mas tranquilo si estuviéramos en un hospital, con la atención medica que ella y la bebé necesitan.

Oh Dios mío porque deje que me acompañara a resolver este caso, debería haberse quedado en casa, sabíamos que estaba en días de aliviarse….porque? porque? Deje que esto pasara, ahora mi hija nacerá sin atención medica y sin los cuidados que un recién nacido necesita.

Fui un estúpido al traerla conmigo, si algo le pasa a ella o a mi hija no me lo perdonaré jamás…

Las contracciones son cada vez más fuertes y no puedo más que observar y tratar de limpiar el sudor de su frente. Sus manos cada vez mas se aferran a mi antebrazo, aunque no siento ningún dolor físico desearía que ella no tuviera que soportar este dolor.

Trato de disculparme por no haberla llevado hasta el hospital, aunque como siempre, ella trata de darme una explicación científica de las ventajas que tiene nuestra hija al nacer en un lugar como este, aunque para mi resulte insalubre e incorrecto.

Finalmente llego el esperado momento ella me indica con una mueca que esta a punto de empezar a pujar, mi pregunta es estúpida pero aun así la hago:

_Que que pasa?-_le dije casi en un susurro-

_Quiero pujar-_me responde entre jadeos-

Me aproximo a levantar su pierna y poder ayudarla en la labor de parto, trato de aparentar tranquilidad para que ella no note mi nerviosismo, pero estoy que no puedo controlarme, siento como si mis brazos no respondieran y hasta puedo asegurar que mis piernas están temblando aunque me encuentro de rodillas.

Finalmente puedo fijar mi mirada y sin querer suelto un –_Ohhhh ok ok ok,_ y trato de apurarme porque aunque no soy medico logro divisar una pequeña cabecita rosada y en ese momento es que comprendo que ha llegado la hora de que mi pequeña venga al mundo.

Le insisto a bones de que puje y la animo diciéndole lo bien que lo esta haciendo, en estos momentos no sé que mas decir…._-Vamos bones un ultimo esfuerzo-_es lo que logra salir de mi boca y con un ultimo pujido mi hija llega al mundo.

No podría describir lo que sentí al tocar su pequeño cuerpo, estaba tan tibio y frágil, supe en ese momento que dedicaría mi vida entera a proteger esta pequeña criaturita, mitad mía y mitad de la mujer que amaba, no podía separar mis ojos de mi hija, mía y de bones.

Por fin logro mirar a la cara a bones y nunca olvidare aquella sonrisa al ver a nuestra hija, a pesar del cansancio de la labor de parto se veía hermosa, mas hermosa que nunca. Extendí los brazos acercando a nuestra hija a sus brazos, ella la tomo entre sus brazos cruzando conmigo esa mirada que tanto amaba.

Me acababa de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo, me acababa de hacer padre por segunda vez, de una pequeña hermosa, la cual seguramente tendría los ojos de su madre, un azul precioso e intenso ante el cual cualquiera caería rendido.

Entonces fue cuando nuestra pequeña niña soltó un pequeño quejido, sentí que mi corazón se arrugaba por dentro ante su llanto, creo que bones sintió lo mismo que yo porque trato de abrazar mas a nuestra pequeña mientras yo trataba de rodearlas a ambas con mis brazos para que no les pasara nada.

Sin que bones me observara, revise el pequeño cuerpo de mi pequeña, sus manos, sus pies, sus pequeñas piernas, su carita de ángel y fue ahí cuando le dije casi en un susurro—_hola pequeña, soy tu papá-_mi corazón latía con gran fuerza que sentía que en cualquier momento saldría desbordado del pecho y mi alegría se volvió mas cuando bones me volteo a ver y me dijo:

_-miranos Booth, somos una familia-_ella tenía razón ahora éramos una familia completa y feliz, con una preciosa niña en nuestros brazos y con toda una vida por delante. Finalmente tenía lo que siempre había deseado….una familia, tenía a la mujer más bella e inteligente a mi lado y me había dado un pedacito de ella, un pedacito de ambos, nuestra pequeña hija, nuestra pequeña Christine.

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ES MI PRIMER FANFIC :)


End file.
